


Valentine's Starring Horror

by HailSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby, Gen, Horror is sweet, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Smooching, Valentine's Day, gyftmas2020, you are a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: Short one-shot about you, the reader, dating Horror, the Monster, and celebrating a small Valentine's day at home.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Valentine's Starring Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll had a better time than me. All I got once was a chocolate smelling bear and candy I can't even eat.
> 
> But I did get a flower from a bus driver I used to wave at, which made me feel ooey gooey for about a year afterwards.
> 
> It's truly the little things in life...
> 
> Anywho no one cares about that! This is for Acid! For the Gyftmas event! I apologize for it being late but I am a worrier of the Nth degree and if I don't get it out today then it will never happen OwO

February 14 is an important date for various reasons. It’s someone you know’s birthday (poor sod), in some regions it’s the beginning of Spring (how??) and...Valentine’s Day.

You know, the day of romaaaance~

You’re not so sure your boyfriend knows about it, however. See...he’s a Monster.

Which isn’t an explanation in and of itself, mind you! Rather that, despite the fact that they had Gyftmas underground, they didn’t really have...other holidays. Especially considering _where_ your sweet but forgetful boyfriend came from.

There was a lot of stuff that went down in the underground that not even the ones who came to the surface talked about. Least of all Horror himself.

His real name is Sans, but he playfully calls himself the ‘Horror of the Underground’. He has a large hole in his head that he has no idea where it came from, a large red eye light, and a penchant for dark humor.

And his trusty axe.

And his bro, Sugar, who was the SWEETEST skeleton of all! Couldn’t cook if it would save his life, but sweet!

_ahem_

Right, back to Valentine’s.

You couldn’t feel too bad if he didn’t get you something on a day he knew nothing about, but that didn’t stop you from getting him something! You got a small satchel of chocolates and a little stuffed teddy with ‘I Wuv U’ stitched on a heart that was sewn into the bear’s hands. It was soft white and...super soft...like, you could just keep hugging this thing for days!

But it wasn’t for you! It was for your boyfriend...who would end up sharing with you but at the same time, that was NOT what it was meant for! It was meant to make him happy!

It also smells of chocolate. You’re not sure how they managed this, but it smells oh so delicious.

So, you get home, right? And like, here’s the plan:

1\. You get home. Check

2\. You pull out the box you tried to make in a heart shape and fill with chocolates. It has ribbons that you hot glued on (and burned your fingers) and some simple ‘Happy V-Day’ you scribbled on with permanent marker. Check

3\. You place the tiny bear on the dining table. Check (...it’s not yours...it’s Horror’s...it’s not yours...Horror. You bought it for your boyfriend. Who will definitely share the cute adorable plushie.)

4\. You bump into Horror-hey wait, no.

“Uh...babe?” he rumbles, one arm catching you as you wheel your arms, nearly toppling back. “What’s up?”

There he was. The Horror of the Underground (or some schtick like that). He was taller than you, and had a bit of pudge which...you’re still not sure how, exactly, a skeleton can have pudge in any manner, but he does. It’s a stark contrast to how he was in the beginning, or even when you two met, but it’s a delightful one all the same. Today he wore the blue jacket you had gotten him about a month ago, but still the same old raggedy sneakers...

“You!” You poke him in the chest. “You weren’t supposed to be home for like an hour!”

“It’s four,” he chuckles, grabbing your hand playfully with a grin. “I had it wrote down. Four is when to come home.”

Ah. He’s got you there. You shake your head. “Well! Still! You should be able to read my mind and just knoooowwww~”

“That so?” He chuckles again, tugging you close to sweep you up just like how you like. He’s very tall, you know. So tall. And fluffy. “Maybe I’ll try next time. What’s all this then?”

“Valentine’s!” You point with a free hand at the table. You had also placed pretty white candles and little plates down, after all, you were trying to plan a dinner...when he had to go and ruin it all. Sigh. “It’s romantic, ya goof.”

“Eh. If’n you say so. You got somethin’ in mind?”

“Look up!”

He looks up.

Mistletoe hangs from the doorframe.

He looks back at you.

You send the sauciest wink you can.

“Babe, I may not remember a lot, but I do know that’s for Gyftmas.”

“Nooo, it’s, you know, universal!” You stick your tongue out, wiggling your hand that’s still being held in his large one. “So no kiss?”

“Heh, dork,” he sets you back down after that with a chuckle. Darn. So close. “Let’s eat first, since you’re so excited.”

“Good! I made the most romantic meal of all!”

Grilled cheese with tomato soup...and the chocolates of course. Look, it may not have truly been the most romantic of meals, but there’s something about the way that soup just fills and warms you, and how Horror looks so thoroughly pleased with each bite of sandwich. How he takes slow, careful bites, before nabbing a small piece of chocolate, relishing the taste of that as well.

You tap your foot against his under the table with a grin, getting a playful tap in response. It’s times like these that you appreciate, the times where it’s quiet and it’s just the two of you (mind you, you don’t mind Sugar, he’s an absolute sweetheart!). Just, little times like this.

“How was things?”

“Things was good,” he rumbled, ripping the sandwich in half and chomping it through. “How’s you?”

“Good! I went for a walk and bought the things,” you motioned at the chocolates. “It’s nice out, we should go out later.”

“Eh, why not now?”

“I have very specific plans,” you wag a finger at him playfully. “Plans that involve sitting in there, on our rumps, and watching a movie! It’s the trope!”

Horror nodded, but you can tell he was mostly confused as he scooped up some soup on the sandwich. The heathen. “The trope, eh?”

“I need to get you more books to read,” you mutter. Perhaps the five-set series of the werewolf pack where everyone falls for an Alpha...you’re not sure exactly why or how or, again, why, but it hit all the tropes nicely.

Food eaten, you shoo him to the living room. Had he waited just FIVE MORE MINUTES (darn him!!), you could’ve had it all set up but noooo. All the same. You grab the bear, plunk it in his lap, and fiddle with the remote. It has, in total, three buttons, and yet you still wonder how in the world you manage to get the TV to refuse to listen to two of them.

Anyway.

Bam.

The Notebook.

You’re not sure if it’s romantic or not but everyone keeps claiming it is so, why not hop aboard the hype train? Choo choo. 

You hop on the couch, squirming up until you’re halfway in his lap until he just drags you all the way in, the poor little teddy squished between you two. “Hey.”

“Hey. Feeling comfy?” he teased, but you nod. It’s always weirdly comfy in his lap. You’re pretty sure it’s magic, somehow, someway. All the same, you hold up your arms, making a pouty face. “What?”

“Kisses, dummy. Gimme gimme!”

“Fiiine,” he lets out this horribly slow sigh before leaning down where he’s swooped you into his lap…

Except you tap his head.

He looks up.

Mother fuckin’ Mistletoe, baby.

He looks back down at you. You wiggle your eyebrows as 'seductively' as possible. You crack up laughing until he shuts you up with the best kiss you’ve had since-well, probably yesterday, when he kissed you then.

(Neither of you watch the show, but alas, good kisses are hard to come by, and neither of you want to sacrifice them in favor of whatever exactly the plot of the movie was.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I don't really write Reader Inserts, but I hope you take my small kernel of the world and enjoyed it.
> 
> *mwah*
> 
> And hey.
> 
> We'll be okay.


End file.
